Call My Name
by azurelegance
Summary: The first time Haru sees Shitt P., she doesn't know how to react. Gokuharu. 5986. Oneshot.


**A/N: **This fic wasn't supposed to happen. I planned on writing a short drabble about Shitt P. meeting Haru and THIS happened. (sigh)

* * *

**The first time she saw _her_ she didn't know how to react. **

Of course, it might've been the fact that she was literally_ hanging_ off of Gokudera- making kissy-faces towards the annoyed-looking delinquent all the while. Haru had never seen her before and Haru was absolutely positive she would've remembered that train-wreck-in-heels. Tsuna and Yamamoto, who were standing next to the two 'lovebirds', eventually noticed the surprised-looking Haru who was standing just ten feet before them. Yamamoto waved to the stunned brunette and greeted, "Hey Haru!" Haru almost tripped in haste to respond "h-hello Tsuna-san, Yamamoto-san, Gokudera-san."

That seemed to have gotten Gokudera's attention. He quickly pushed the 'Unidentified Mysterious Animal' off of him and proceeded to yell at her for invading his personal space. She only smirked, batted her long lashes, and blew an overly-affectionate air kiss towards the angry Gokudera.

Haru took this time to walk up towards the strange girl. Whipping out a quick smile, Haru stuck out a friendly hand and introduced herself. "Haru is pleased to meet you!" The girl peered down at Haru's extended hand and looked back up to her face. Ignoring Haru's initiative, she placed a hand on her hip. "My name is Shitt P., but you may call me Shittopi-chan."

Haru took back her hand and giggled a bit. "Are you and Gokudera-san dating?" Gokudera choked on his own spit. Shitt P. smiled happily, "not exactly... _yet_."

Haru couldn't understand why she felt a small sting in her chest.

"Don't talk nonsense, you Uma!" Gokudera bitterly shouted at Shitt P. as she shook her head disapprovingly. "Ah~ Gokudera-_kun_. I told you to call me Shittopi-chan."

Haru decided to ignore that foreign feeling.

….

…

..

.

"**_This," _ Haru decided, _"is starting to get annoying."_**

She almost glared at 'Shittopi-chan' when she started to snuggle the poor Gokudera. Sitting inside Tsuna's room with the Tsuna, Yamamoto, Gokudera, Shitt P., and Kyoko just didn't seem like a good setting to be_ cuddling _an unrequited crush. Unrequited- being Haru's hopeful guess. It was Haru's idea to spend the day, after school, at Tsuna's house. She just didn't expect Shitt P. to follow Gokudera there as well.

Gokudera pressed his hand on Shitt P.'s puckered face and shoved her off of him. "Enough! You Uma!"

"Shittopi-chan," she corrected as she lunged once again towards the annoyed Gokudera. Haru wouldn't take any more of this.

"Shittopi-chan! Please behave yourself! Gokudera-san does not appreciate your behavior!" Haru scolded. Gokudera stopped fussing at Shitt P. to look over at the now standing Haru. He was surprised, Haru never took his side before. Shitt P. narrowed her eyes at the frowning brunette. "I do not tell you how to act around the Tenth Vongola boss." Haru bit her lip in frustration. How dare she compare her love for Tsuna-san to her obsession over Gokudera-san?

"Hahi! Haru does not hug Tsuna-san every five seconds!" she argued.

Shitt P. rolled her eyes. "That's because you're too _scared_. Gokudera-kun knows how I feel about him and he accepts it. Unlike _you_, who sits around waiting for a man who does not feel the same. Everyone knows that the tenth Vongola boss likes _Sasegawa Kyoko_." Tsuna turned red upon hearing these words. He glanced over to Kyoko and wished he hadn't. He met eyes with an equally red Kyoko. "N-No Kyoko-chan, i-it's not l-like that! I mean, I-I like-"

Yamamoto watched the scene in amusement. Gokudera kept his eyes on a discouraged-looking Haru- who burst out of the room and out of Tsuna's house with bangs covering her eyes the entire time. Gokudera was about to follow but was stopped when Shitt P. grabbed his arm. After exchanging glances for a few seconds, Gokudera broke away and ran out of Tsuna's room. He stopped at the gate of Tsuna's house as Haru was nowhere in sight.

…..

….

…

..

.

**It had been three weeks since Tsuna's gang last heard from Haru. **

Kyoko tried going to Midori Middle School in attempt to reach Haru, but failed every time. She was either in class or at a meeting or already had gone home.

"It sure is quiet without Haru around," Tsuna said sadly. Gokudera scoffed. "Let that stupid woman vent for all I care." But secretly, he was worried about Haru as well.

The incident at Tsuna's house had actually proven beneficial for Tsuna and Kyoko's relationship, as Tsuna soon found that she reciprocated his feelings. Soon after, 'Tsuna-kun' evolved into 'Tsu-kun' and though Gokudera was ecstatic for his boss, he couldn't help but wonder if that 'stupid woman' was going to be okay.

After dropping off Tsuna at his house, Gokudera headed towards his apartment with his hands in his pockets. When at the certain bridge way, he stopped to find a girl leaning against the railing by the ledge, gazing at the setting sun. He frowned and approached the girl.

"I haven't seen you in a while."

Haru turned quickly, shocked to find Gokudera there. Her eyes softened and she turned once again towards the sunset, away from Gokudera.

"Haru finds it hard to be around Tsuna-san at the moment..." Haru trailed off sadly. Gokudera took a step towards her and stopped.

"You cut your hair," he pointed out. Haru sighed inwardly, lifting her hand and caressing the ends of her hair in the process. She turned to face Gokudera, "Haru just felt like she needed a change."

Gokudera nodded understandingly as he walked over to the ledge of the bridge way and stood next the brunette, whose hair reached just past her chin now, and stared off at the sunset. Haru started, "Where is Shittopi-chan?"

Gokudera cringed and then relaxed, "She went back to Italy, but she's coming back in a month." Haru smiled and stared back into the disappearing sun. A few minutes passed and Haru found it surprising that Gokudera didn't leave by now.

"Juudaime and the others are worried about you. You should at least check in with us." She turned to meet eyes with Gokudera, who was peering down at her with an equally surprising worried stare. Haru only frowned as she said, "Haru is not Tsuna-san's future wife... Haru is not part of the Family." Gokudera leaned against the railing and scoffed. "Just because you aren't Juudaime's wife doesn't mean you aren't Family." As roughly as Gokudera said it, Haru could only think of how comforting those words were. Haru sniffled as she blinked back a few tears, smiling a small smile in the process.

"Haru doesn't want Gokudera-san to worry! Haru is a strong woman so she'll be fine!" Haru said as she started to walk away from the still-staring Gokudera. She turned halfway, still walking, only backwards this time.

"Haru appreciates you! Thank you very much Gokudera-san!"

Haru turned around before Gokudera could react. He found himself smiling at Haru's fading figure as he mumbled, "stupid woman."

…..

….

…

..

.

**Kyoko is near tears when she sees Haru for the first time in a month. **

"You cut your hair!" she says as she embraced the smiling Haru, "It looks so pretty!" Tsuna and Yamamoto could only grin after seeing Haru for the first time since forever. Gokudera watched closely at the brunette, trying to detect any feigned happiness. Thankfully, he thought, he could not.

"Haru decided she likes shorter hair better- it's easier to manage when you wear as many costumes as Haru does," Haru responds light-heartedly as she patted Kyoko's back softly. "We missed you, Haru!" Tsuna said happily. Haru smiled as she nodded towards the Vongola boss.

"Haru missed everyone too!"

"Don't make Juudaime worry like that again, you stupid woman!" Gokudera warned.

Haru frowned as she broke away from content Kyoko. "Hahi! Who are you calling stupid, Gokudera-san! Haru is not a stupid woman!" Yamamoto, Kyoko, and Tsuna couldn't help but laugh in happiness after seeing the two at it once more.

The gang eventually reached Haru's house, as it was the closest, and waved goodbye to the restored brunette. "Tomorrow, let's all hang out after school at Tsu-kun's place!" Kyoko suggested. Haru nodded back happily. "Okay! Haru will see everyone tomorrow!" Haru shot a quick glance towards the calm-looking Gokudera and smiled a bit wider. Gokudera scoffed then turned and waved as he slowly walked away.

Haru was halfway up her front porch before she wondered when his back got as broad as it did.

…..

….

…

..

.

**Haru is surprised when she finds herself caught in an alleyway with three grown men. **

"This girl is pretty cute, and she's a high school girl!" said the man with glasses and an intimidating nine o'clock shadow. "Middle school!" Haru finds herself correcting. The older man in the middle smiles as he says, "even better." Haru gulped as the three men drew closer and found herself backing into the brick wall just behind. Haru considers fighting back, but concludes that lifting her legs in her skirt to kick the men would only make matters worse. She slid down the wall as she felt her eyes closing as she instinctively called out for a name she didn't expect.

"Gokudera-san!"

She waited but nothing came. A thud was heard just a second later and Haru found herself unscathed and untouched. She opened her eyes to see the man in the middle passed out on the floor before her. She looked up to see the two men looking rather intimidated at a figure behind them. Haru snapped her eyes shut once more when she heard two more figures falling ungracefully to the floor.

"Get up, stupid woman," sternly said the voice. Haru blinked up at the man before her.

There he was in all of his annoyingly cool glory. Haru found herself smiling as she raised herself from the floor, "how did you find Haru?" Haru patted the dirt off of her skirt when he replied, "you called." Haru gracefully stepped onto and past the three unconscious men on the floor, denying them the right of stepping around instead. Haru grinned up at the taller boy and said, "thank you Gokudera-san!"

Gokudera gave her a half annoyed, half worried look. "How did you find yourself in this situation in the first place?"

Haru didn't reply as she gazed up at her savior. Gokudera, feeling a bit embarrassed, grabbed her arm hastily and said, "We should get out of here first."

When in the streets and with Gokudera pulling her alongside him, Haru asks herself -_since when did Haru's hero switch from Tsuna-san to Gokudera-san?_

Haru looked down at the hand pulling her arm and smiled sweetly.

…_.._

…_._

…

_.._

_._

**Gokudera is in the worst mood ever when he hears that Haru has been spotted with a classmate he's never heard of.**

Yamamoto and Tsuna and Gokudera are in Tsuna's room when Bianchi walks in and Gokudera immediately feels his stomach rumbling. Bianchi chuckles softly at the sight and proceeds to put on her goggles- something that calms the already-sweating Gokudera down. She sat down nonchalantly by the amused-as-always Yamamoto and starts, "so what are you up to..?"

Tsuna smiled and replied, "waiting Kyoko-chan and Haru."

Bianchi smirked a bit and leaned against the wall behind her. "Oh you won't see Haru," she said cooly, her head leaning back a bit as she looked up at the ceiling. Tsuna and Gokudera looked at each other strangely.

"What do you mean?" Tsuna asks.

Bianchi turned her head slightly to the right to face the blinking Tsuna, "On the way back from the grocery store, I saw Haru walking with a classmate." Gokudera shrugged as he leaned against the bed behind him. What did it matter anyway-

"...and he was pretty cute." Gokudera perked up.

Tsuna let out a huge, "ehhhh!"

Yamamoto looked almost surprised. Almost. Bianchi smirked devilishly when she caught a glimpse of her younger brother and added, "said his name was Hiroshi or something. Haru was giggling the whole time I saw her."

Gokudera cursed as he noticed Bianchi's taunting smirk and left the room in a hurry. Bianchi let out a satisfied laugh when she heard footsteps leave the household. "They are going to work on a class project, that's all." Tsuna and Yamamoto looked at each other in shock. Since when did Gokudera- Yamamoto looked at Bianchi expectantly. "why did you...?"

Bianchi sighed dreamily as she shrugged, "Just to confirm something."

Yamamoto smiled a bit mischievously as he looked at Tsuna. "...and to initiate."

…..

….

…

..

.

**When Shitt P. returns, Haru finds herself more annoyed with her antics than ever.**

"Gokudera-kun~" she said as she embraced the reluctant silver-head. Gokudera sighed and pushed the girl off of him, some things never change. Gokudera, Tsuna, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Kyoko, Hana, and Shitt P. are leaving the school when they spot a certain brunette waiting for them next the school gate. Haru holds her breath as she looks at Gokudera, her cheeks tinged a bit pink. Her face becomes red when she spots a certain Lady Gaga impersonation tagging alongside him.

"Shittopi-chan, you're back," Haru says a bit disdainfully.

Shitt P. casts Haru a smug look before remarking, "and you've cut your hair. Tell me, did the Tenth Vongola boss finally reject you?" Haru nodded a bit sadly and replied, "Haru is past that point. Besides, Haru-"

Haru stopped herself before she said anything more. Her red cheeks grew redder by the second as the Namimori gang before her looked at her expectantly. Haru laughed nervously as he scratched the back of head awkwardly and turned, trying to hide her tomato face. Shitt P. looked up at Gokudera and noticed the way he at looked at Haru differently than he had before. Shitt P. smirked, placed a hand on her hip, away from Gokudera and shrugged. "I'm leaving Japan for Italy tomorrow anyway."

…..

….

…

..

.

**Haru is at her house at midnight when she gets a dreaded phone call from Yamamoto.**

She sprinted the whole way to the Namimori Hospital and finds the whole Family outside the his door- she's wearing her pajamas and her hair is a mess but she doesn't care. Haru, unable to form any words, looks at the lifeless Tsuna wide-eyed. Tsuna looked up at Haru and pointed towards the door with his head. "He's in there."

Haru doesn't waste any time when she walks into Gokudera's room, finding a grief-stricken Bianchi at his bedside. Bianchi looked at the shocked brunette and nodded. "He's stable now." Haru manages to nod back before Bianchi gave her a brief smile and walked out of the room, leaving them alone. Haru couldn't will herself to move, so she just stared at Gokudera's sleeping figure, listening to the suddenly loud electronic beeps that indicated his heartbeat. A warm liquid finds itself forming in Haru's eyes, and after the first one dropped Haru couldn't stop the fluid from streaming. Haru couldn't see as she wiped her eyes, but still advanced towards Gokudera. She sat at the chair next to him and watched through the haze.

"Goku-dera-san.." Haru whispered through hiccups, "how could- this- happen- to you...?"

Haru didn't noticed when Gokudera's eyes started to flutter. Haru lifted both of her sleeves to try and tame her leaking eyes. "why- did it- have to- be you..?" Gokudera weakly turned towards the hysteric brunette who sat at his bedside and was surprised to see Haru. She wailed as she buried her head into her hands and Gokudera cringed to see such a disturbed Haru.

"Haru..." He managed to croak out, still hazy from the morphine. The way Haru lifts her head at the sound of his voice makes Gokudera wonder how she didn't snap her neck. "Gokudera-san..." She says quickly and trails off.

"Is Juudaime okay..?" he asks, and Haru wonders what kind of person who almost died worries about others immediately after waking up from his almost deathbed. Haru managed to nod a yes before finding the voice to yell. "What were you thinking! You could've been killed Gokudera-san! Haru was so worried!"

Gokudera finds amusement in her scolding and says, "as long as Juudaime is safe, it's okay."

Haru doesn't know where she found to will to smack Gokudera's undamaged arm. "Stupid! What about the Family! What about Bianchi? What about Haru? What are we supposed to do if you got killed!" Gokudera looked at Haru seriously as he noticed the tears still fresh on her face. "It's my job," Gokudera said sternly.

Haru found herself tearing up once more as she looked at Gokudera angrily, "Gokudera-san doesn't know how much it hurts Haru to see him in this bed!" Gokudera froze and stared at Haru wide-eyed when she took his hand in her own. "Stupid Gokudera-san, we love you just as much as you love Tsuna-san!" Haru let go of Gokudera's hand after exchanging a few moments of silence and got up to let the others know that Gokudera has woken up. Gokudera stopped Haru just before, grabbing her arm strongly. Looking at his hand on her arm, Haru returned to sit beside Gokudera once again before he quickly shifted down her forearm to her hand.

Gokudera silently stared at Haru as he held her hand tightly.

…..

….

…

..

.

**When Gokudera is out of the hospital, Tsuna holds a party at his house with all of the Family members.**

Haru arrives a few minutes late because of the number of dishes she prepared for the party. She greeted Bianchi and Yamamoto before she walked up to Tsuna, asking where Gokudera was. "He's in my room. You should go up to greet him." Tsuna said as he smiled at the giddy Haru.

Gokudera is looking for the cd Tsuna mentioned when he hears a rapping at the door. He turned to face a grinning Haru. Gokudera sent her a sheepish look before saying, "took you long enough."

Haru laughs as she walks over to Gokudera and says, "Haru was making the Family delicious meals." Gokudera smiles a bit when Haru looks up at him happily and tightly wraps her arms around him. He hugs her back before she says, "Gokudera-san, Haru thinks that you are her hero." Gokudera found himself grinning and hugs her even tighter, "call me Hayato, Haru." Gokudera doesn't see it when Haru turns red in face.

Haru sighed dreamily into Gokudera's chest and said, "Hayato."

…..

….

…

..

.

* * *

**A/N: **The last two events happen when they are in high school. Let me know if you think Gokudera is OOC (I felt he kind of was). Oh, and I just realized that Haru goes to an all girls school- damn it... I think I'm going to have to rewrite this eventually. :0


End file.
